


Search For The Song.

by Everything_Beautiful



Series: The Fan-Fictions Of Benedict Cumberbatch [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch-Freeform - Fandom, Cumberbitches, Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angry Khan Noonien Singh, Augment POWA!!!!!!!!!!, Biting, Black-Haired Batch, Brutalness, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Khan Noonien Singh, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extreme, F/M, Falling In Love, Fierce Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Force Bondage, French Kissing, Gentle Khan, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, Khan Finds His Own Little Nymph, Khan has a heart! :3, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Mild hurt, Obsessive Behavior, Plot Twists, Possessive Khan, Possessive Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Running-Batch!, Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Some slight violence, Swearing, To Be Continued, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, lots of fluff, ruthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Khan has taken over the U.S.S Enterprise and locked away everyone on it...Or did he?Suddenly Khan hears someone singing.It completely entrances him as he sets out to find the source...He has to know who this beautiful voice belongs to.But what he doesn't know is that the voice isn't the only lovely thing he will find tonight...Leave your feedback in the comments! I would love to hear some opinions and i could use some new Cumberbatch story ideas!





	1. Chapter 1

Khan, (or John Harrison as his hostages knew him as) paced the front sector of the U.S.S Enterprise. He had taken over the ship with almost no struggle, except for the few phaser stun beams that had been shot at him. He smirked to himself with pride in his achievement. He sat in the head captains chair, running his long fingers over the controls and buttons. "Finally your mine...I can finally finish my mission." He said smugly. He was an Augment, a powerful killing machine designed by the former head of Star Fleet, Admiral Marcus. But, Khan had already gotten rid of him, so he wouldn't be an issue anymore. Getting back up out of the main chair Khan went down the now barren and empty corridors.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He grinned wide with shark-like teeth and took in a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly his inhuman senses perked up. He heard something...Or someone. It was...Singing...But from where? He narrowed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had locked up every worker on the ship. He stared down the corridor, peering into the darkness. "Someone wants to play a very dangerous game of hide and seek I see..." Khan thought to himself, smiling like a mad-man. He pulled his phaser from his pocket and listened intently the beautiful lulling melody. It seemed as if both genders were rolled into one voice as the person sang. "Oh, poor puny little thing..prepare to be found." He said aloud, turning on his phaser, setting it to stun and starting down the dark corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan, now fully aware of the voice and sector it was in, he started down the dark empty corridors with the phaser gun in hand. He finally targeted the gender of the singer: Female. The singing was enchanting, almost completely hypnotizing. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. The thought of making love to the woman or girl who possessed the voice was almost too much for him to bare. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan was getting angrier at himself, for his augment senses were failing him due to the fact that his head was clouded with inappropriate thoughts of the woman or girl he was hunting down. "I don't want to frighten the woman I might be making love to..." Khan thought out loud. He went with his heart and turned off the stun phaser gun, sheathing the barrel and putting it back into the front pocket of his trousers. Although he couldn't pin exactly what the voice was singing, he knew it was of some type of choral piece. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, Khan reached the corridor his senses had told him to go to. An apartment complex, larger than the others Khan had seen on the ship. He lined himself at the door, where he could now hear her song clearly. Then it stopped abruptly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He listened intently outside the female's door, waiting...wanting to hear more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To Khan's shock, he realized it was a younger girl...almost a woman, but not quite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She sang again to which Khan immediately perked up, pressing his ear up against the door-frame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"The Lilly has a smooth stalk, will never hurt...your hand.  
But the rose...Thorns-Upon her Brier...Is the lady O-of the land...  
When with moss and honey...She..tips her bending Brier...  
And...and half unfolds her...Glo-owing heart. A-and, when with moss and hone-y. She...tips her bending Brier.  
And half-unfolds her glow-ing heart.  
And with her beau-ty, she sets the wor-ld on fire."  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan's heart practically melted out of him as he slumped against the outside of the door lazily, eye-lids fluttering dreamily. Her voice was like a mother's soothing lullaby for a baby. A goddess calming a beast. It was practically indescribable. It was like gravity, he was being pulled in by a force, and he couldn't escape it. He was so entranced he had not realized that the young girl had stopped singing. Then, Khan felt the door give-way, but too late as he fell into the doorway. "Who are you?" A voice came from above him. It was pitch black inside the apartment, but he saw a looming figure standing over him, watching him. He was finally face to face with the gorgeous, luscious-voiced being he had been hunting for, only now he had zero-clue of what to say, think, or do.


	3. Chapter 3

Khan lay flat on the floor in the doorway, unsure of what to do. The puny human girl stood over him, watching him carefully. "Who...Are you...?" The girl asked again, echolalia present in her voice. "I-I.." Khan was about to tell her his wishes and reason, but he stopped himself. He didn't know her and she didn't know him, which meant she did not need to know anything, much less his plans. Khan grabbed her by her neck and threw her against the wall, a yelp escaping her lungs as she hit the wall with a loud _THUD_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stalked over to her, a grin plastered onto his face as he pinned her to the ground. The poor frightened little girl huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath. "Wh-what do you want...money?" She gasped out. "No...i want...you. Here. Now." Khan demanded. The girl's eyes widened,while crawling on her hands and knees out of his reach. Finally, she got up, lurched out of the doorway and started running throughout the long empty corridor and out of her sector.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan bolted out the door chasing after her down the corridor. Having his augment strength his legs did not tire as easily as a regular human might have. "She will fail. No one can outrun me." Khan thought to himself, smirking at the idea of what he would do to her once he had caught her. He kept waiting for her to tire out and give in as anyone else would, but she just kept running. Khan pondered on how she could keep running...it had been almost 2 minutes and she was still running at the pace she had started with, too quick to be human. "Then what was she? Could she be...An augment?" He wondered, keeping up his pace and breaths. Finally, he caught up to her, colliding with her body as he slammed her down forcefully onto the cold floor. She struggled with a passion, squirming and writhing under his grasp. "BE STILL HUMAN!" He yelled at her, to which her pupils dilated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was confused for a moment. She...was aroused by him? How odd. He loosened up on her, his knees had her legs pinned down and his hands cuffing her wrists like bonds. "You are coming with me, you will obey my every order and will, my little augment," Khan stated, dragging her upright. She simply nodded as he led her down the corridor to her apartment. After finally arriving and going inside Khan let her go and turned, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

"Now...Shall We Begin?" He growled fiercely, making the poor little girl shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

Khan forced the girl to show him to the bedroom, Climbing up the dark stairwell and into the unlit room.Quickly he turned on the lights and finally saw the beauty he had detained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was his little Augment...No, Khan needed a better pet-name for her...but what?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan's jaw hung loose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was extremely curvy and pretty, plus-size and sculpted like perfection. Her eyes were a warm dark chocolate brown, you could've melted into them. She had a beautiful head of hair as well, an almost pitch black color, which Khan thought was extremely important since he could pull on it and play with it.

Simply gorgeous...what more could he ask for? Khan was still holding her hands like metal cuffs as he licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted her so bad he almost took her right there on the wall. "What is your name, my little nymph?" He whispered fiercely into her ear, pulling on her hair a bit. He thought nymph was perfect for her beautiful looks, he didn't really know why...Khan just liked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She shivered and shakily responded: "Sadie...its Sadie." She quivered under his grip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan's manhood twitched inside of his briefs. "Sadie...Mmmmm.Sounds delicious." Khan said aloud. Wow, she even had a sexy name to match her already sexy body. Sexy Sadie...whoa...He was getting ahead of himself. "Well,Sadie...let me tell you something,you can hit me and punch me over and over and over until your hands hurt, but by the end of tonight, I will have you screaming out my name, Filling you with my length, and have you on your hands and knees begging for mercy...Promise you that." Khan growled at her, tugging at the hem by her shirt and throwing her on the bed. "You like it don't you?" Khan chuckled, climbing onto the bed to be on top of her and holding her down once more. "Sadly for some reason I do.", She spat back at him, squirming underneath him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan let out a hearty laugh as he finally collided with her mouth, his tongue swirling around hers and his saliva soaking her own. Sadie fidgeted beneath his iron-like grasp for a few moments, but she gave in after a few tries. Khan ran his tongue around her cavity, tasting every inch and crevice of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie was star-struck and terrified all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She didn't know what to do. An incredibly beautiful augment being was over-powering her and he was making her so aroused and wet she wanted to explode. "What's your name? I gotta know so I can scream it.." She gasped out as the man went for her neck. "My name.....Is Khan..." The man said,biting and sucking her neck furiously. "Khan...i like it..." She said honestly. It was unique,like her name was. She finally got a good look at him when he looked up at her,and she almost fainted:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan was gorgeous, he had these beautiful icy blue eyes that pierced her very soul,but also soothed her to no end. His hair was as black as midnight, and his skin as a paled pink color. His lips were full and curved,looking as if they were carved from a stone they were so perfect. She shivered again,just merely by looking at him made her want to climax. By now he had gone back down again and started on her collar-bone,making her yelp out in surprise. "Does anyone else live here with you?" Khan asked,coming back up to her eye-level. She shook her head "No" and Khan smirked like a shark would to it's doomed prey. "Good,then your really all mine then, my little nymph..." Khan snarled, biting her ear-lobe gently,making her cry out.


	6. Chapter 6

Khan was excited,very excited.

This was the best thing he has done since his waking 5 years ago. His bulge was clearly visible in his pants now as he caressed her body with his large hands, his fingers lingering on every area. For such a powerful being, he was incredibly gentle in the way he handled her. She quivered and shook like mad under his silk-like touch but to no length did he stop. Khan grinned maliciously as he tore off her clothes in one swipe, the different fabrics of her shirt and jeans being no match for his augment power and strength. Sadie gasped out, she had been completely unprepared for him to make such a daring, bold move, let alone so...so fast. Khan smirked with pride for the second time that night. "What a fascinating sight to behold, a blessing almost." He thought. Holding her down more firmly so she wouldn't struggle so easily, Khan traced her collarbone and neckline. He already had a plan to achieve his goal:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He would make her struggle as much as possible, making her lose the most of her strength as the night progressed on. When he had her just at her brink of collapse Khan would take her, simple as that. Though Khan's plan was smart, he did, however, realize that was there was still a great flaw to his plan: He didn't know if she was entirely human or not yet. Khan thought of asking her but then Sadie would know what he was up to, and his entire operation would be completely futile and counter-productive. This girl was _clever,_ even compared to his own standards Khan knew that she was very much his equal opponent. She could see right through him, and he didn't scare her like most of his victims. Maybe surprised, but not the least bit afraid of him. By now the girl was weak, but not weak enough, he needed to make her weaker...But how?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then Khan got an idea. Khan smiled like a predator as he got an evil, wonderfully awful idea of what to do to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Body Play.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Khan held his nymph steady as his long fingers lingered at the band of her panties through her underskirt. He backed away though, finally letting her go. Khan let a smirk rip away at his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **Strip**_..." Khan demanded.

 

She shook her head no.

 

 

"I. Said. **Strip**...I **c** **ommand** you... ** _IMMEDIATELY_**....Will I have to take what is mine?" Khan boomed.

 

This time she obeyed, the power and authority in his voice simply too great to be ignored.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now with her blouse and underskirt removed, he slid his hand under her panty garment, cupping her shaved mound in his palm. Khan gently gave it a soft squeeze, a moan escaping Sadie's lips. "Khan..." She gasped out, her breath being swept away. He smirked at her and began playing with her clit, making the poor girl shake and squirm. Khan picked up his pace, and gently slid in 2 long fingers up inside of her. By now Sadie was panting and gasping for air as Khan's fingers drove into her core, hitting her sweet spots as her climax building more and more by the second. Letting out a cry she came while Khan sucked her juices from his long fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His hands began to fondle the clasp at the back of Sadie's bra, as he finally unhooked it, tossing it on the floor. He then looked at her with his bright blue eyes, cupping his hands on both sides of her face. "You are beautiful. You have an enchanting voice and a beautiful body". He mumbled into her ear. Sadie just nodded and Khan smiled viciously again. Her breasts were huge and full, ready to be toyed with. "Wonderful," Khan growled out, licking his lips anxiously. He took both of her breasts into his two hands, kneading her and toying with her. Khan began rolling her nipples between his thumb and index fingers, making them erect from his cold silk-like touch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie let out a squeal and fell back on the bed, missing the headboard of the bed by a fraction of an inch from Khan's quick reflexes he saved her from the incoming impact. "Are you alright my little nymph?" Khan cried, concern in his voice. "Just perfect...Not that you actually care anyways..." Sadie growled at him. Khan's face darkened slightly as he realized he hadn't apologized for his nature when they met. Khan again cupped her face into his large hands, making her blush a deep-red."Please Sadie, my beautiful little nymph...Please, darling, I beg of you to forgive me for being so rude. I want to make it up to you... let me love you." Khan said, and a little sheepishly too. Sadie gave him a small smile, to which Khan's heart practically melted out of him, just like he had at her door-step. Her smile was beautiful, and she had one tiny dimple on one side, which made him beam. "Okay Khan, I forgive you... I don't know why I am, but I will." She said hesitantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Khan finally had exactly what he wanted. He was in control, she had finally submitted to him. A vicious grin ripped his face as he pinned her down to the bed once more and attacked her neck again, sucking and biting at her sensitive flesh. Letting out a cry Sadie grabbed at his upper back and wrapped her arms around him. Not loosening his grip on her he started fondling at her breasts again, squeezing them gently and messaging them. Khan practically smothered her with his bulk and build as he carefully laid on top of her gently. Despite her plus-size body, he completely blanketed her in his own muscle and build.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan's face was covered in sweat as he smoothed back his hair. "So my sweet...anything you want from me?" Khan snarled playfully, backing off her. he was powerful, Sadie could barely stand it. She made a "Thinking" face and giggled bubbly: "Not that I know of Sir." Her tone was snappy as if he had asked her an offensive question. Khan's face contorted slightly in confusion as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her, staring with those icy-blue eyes. "You seem offended, why?" He asked, still confused. "I like you in control Khan...your even hotter when you show dominance" She replied smugly and grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was it for Khan, all he needed. He tore off his boxer briefs and lunged at her again, snarling like a beast. "You want dominant **_little_ _girl_**? I'll show you _**dominance**_!" he roared before he collided with her mouth once more, his tongue taking over and devouring her lips. She moaned into his mouth and pulled at his pitch black hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan snarled at her, pulling her hair and bringing her closer and into his chest. "My little nymph, you cannot beat me in this game...I. Am. Better." He growled at her and to furiously fondled her breast with his free hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"At what?" She answered sassily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **"......EVERYTHING!"**_ Khan roared back before he pushed her back in the bed roughly and without warning, he slid his cock deep and hard inside of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She cried out as Khan pounded her roughly, pulling her hair until it hurt. She had tears in her eyes but her cries said her unspoken words: She was loving it.  Sadie was definitely close to her release now as she could feel it building inside her. He was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust he made inside of her, going in deep and hard and forcing his length all the way in and out. "Yes, take it my little nymph...mmmm." Khan let out a groan as he was heading towards his own climax as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khan finally pulled out of her and came harder than he ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sadie was not to far behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" She wailed out as she climaxed so hard she thought she would pass out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Falling on top of her Khan smoothed his hair back again and kissed her forehead. Both dripping in sweat and breathless Khan wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My little nymph,you will never leave my side again...become my wife...please?" Khan whispered in her ear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I do..." Sadie replied, and fell asleep in his arms.

 

 


	9. Announcement

GUYS IM MAKING A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

GET HYPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

PREPARE FOR EVEN MORE SMUT AND ALOT MORE FLUFF.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sadiye <3


End file.
